paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the Guardian Deity
Disclaimer: I don't any pokemon or pokemon related characters or really any place mentioned. It was nice sunny day in Adventure Bay and Ryder and the pups were preparing for a trip to the Alola region which was a gift from their neighbor John who was more than happy to escort them himself. Chase: So Skye do you want me to carry your bag? said Chase offering a kind act. Skye: Sure, thanks Chase. Said Skye giving Chase a kiss. John: Alright I'll go get the boat. Rocky: This can't end well. Said Rocky Knowing he could fall into the water. Zuma: Wocky are you okay? Said Zuma with concern. Rocky: Yeah, I'm fine. Ryder: Here comes John with the boat. Said Ryder pointing at the boat. Rubble: Wow what that's? Said Rubble looking at something that worried him. John: Calm down Rubble this is the Rotomdex. Rotomdex: Hello It's nice to meet you all. Ryder: Nice to meet you, I'm Ryder and these pups. Rotomdex: There no need for inductions John has told me each of your names. Marshall: Wow John you really thought a head. Said Marshall complementing John for informing the Rotomdex a head of time. John: I knew it save time. On that note they set off for Melemele Island the first thing they head to see the Kahunan of the island, Hala. Chase: So John who did call before we left? John: So you noticed? Said John with a smirk on his face. Chase: Yeah I mean your phone was hand. ????: I was the one that John called. John: Hala you sure do know how to entrance. Hala: Well do expect me not to make a flashy entrance? Rotomdex: Well actually yes. Rocky: John is this a friend of yours? John: Well more less yes and no, you see Hala is the Kahunan of Melemele island. ????: Koko! Cried outed from a unknown pokemon who jumped out a bush. John: Alright Mudsdale come on! Said John throwing Mudsdale in the air. Rocky: What is that? Rotomdex: Leave that part to Tapu Koko the land spirit an electric and fairy type the guardian deity of Melemele is brimming with curiosity. It summons thunderclouds and stores their lightning inside its body. Tapu Koko: Ko? Said Tapu Koko flying towards Chase. Chase: Uh what is it doing? Said Chase noticing that Tapu Koko looking with a sense of curiosity. Tapu Koko: KoKo Ko! Said Tapu Koko flying backwards and stopping as if to issue a challenge to chase. John: Chase I think Tapu Koko is offering chance to battle it. Chase: I aspect your challenge. Mudsdale: Muds! Said Mudsdale running to battle Tapu Koko. Chase: Mudsdale you help me with the battle? Mudsdale: Dale! Said Mudsdale with nod. Chase: Alright Mudsdale use heavy slam! Mudsdale used heavy slam just barely left in a daze. Tapu Koko used nature madess to get away. after the battle the pups and Ryder were taken home the end.